Sequel to Before snow Falls
by ilovemyself26
Summary: This is probably a two chapter sequel maybe more if i feel i can't finish it in only two chapters.. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.. This is the sequel I promised you all for Before snow falls.. I hope you like.. And read at the end of the chapter..**

**

* * *

**

**Spencer's POV**

Love is a very strong word.. Sometimes it lasts sometimes it doesn't. Do you stop though loving the person who made your heart skip for the first time? Can you really forget all these wonderful things you shared? Every night when I sleep alone in my bed I think of her and how we found ourselves into this situation.. But maybe I should go back..

I was married to Ashley for fifteen wonderful years.. I said was because we aren't anymore. We are divorced for a year now. We started falling apart. Something I never believed it would be true. We were together since our twenties and now, now we weren't. Well all started when I was coaching the local ice skating team and Ashley, well Ashley didn't do anything.. She was always complaining that she had nothing to do. She didn't have a university degree so she couldn't have a decent job. We had the money from her inheritance but twelve years and two children, well you can't have money forever.. I was working though and I didn't have a problem. I didn't care if we didn't have the same amount of money we used to have.. I was raised with less.. But she did care.. Out of sudden money started to be our first problem..

Angelina was thirteen and Andrew seven years old.. We managed to keep our fights inside our bedroom and not let the children hear us. It was the last thing I wanted to do.. First was the money, then it was me working, then she was saying that she missed snowboard.. She would just find a reason to start a fight and I really couldn't understand why.. Till our biggest fight..

The kids were at school and I didn't have practice that morning.. Ashley was cranky for one more time and I couldn't take it anymore. This whole situation was driving me mad. And I tried.. God knows how much I tried..

"_Ashley, will you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?"__ she didn't even look at me. Instead she continued watching her program on the tv.. She was ignoring me for days now.. I snapped and took the remote control from her hand and turned off the tv.._

"_Why you did that?"_

"_Talk"_

"_I have nothing to talk about"_

"_I think I deserve a better answer than that. Don't you think?"_

"_Let it be Spencer"_

"_No, I am not. For the last couple of months you act like a stupid bitch. We fight for no reason and now you are ignoring me. What is it Ash? What's the matter with you?" she stood up from the couch and looked at me. Her look was cold.. I knew that somewhere deep inside my Ashley was still there.. This person before me wasn't the girl I fell in love_

"_You want to know what's wrong Spencer? Eh? Are you sure you want to know?"_

"_Tell me"_

"_I am tired. I am so tired. I am pissed and I am tired"_

"_Of what?"_

"_Of you. Of us. I think we did a big mistake that we married so young. Everything came so fast" I wish she hadn't say that.. I wish she could stab me but not say that we were a mistake.. That absolutely killed me.._

"_Since you think we are mistake then and you are tired the door is right there. You can always leave" I wanted to cry so much.. I couldn't believe that this was happening to us.. And why now.. After so many years she thought that we were a mistake.. I didn't believe that she could break my heart but she did.._

"_I didn't say that. I said that.."_

"_I heard what you just said. I am going to make it easy for you since you are tired of us. I am tired of your constant complaining Ashley. I am tired fighting with you every day and I am tired to believe that I can save this marriage.. So I am going to make it easy for you.. Tomorrow I am going to talk with our lawyer."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. And you should start searching for houses. If you can't I am going to take the children and go back to Ohio" after all this long I saw her face. I saw something. A feeling. But I couldn't anymore.. I was trying all these months.. And I had to think of my children. Living in a house with two parents that had just the typical between them wasn't good. It wouldn't be good taking a divorce either but as I said I had to think of my children.._

_I opened the door and left her there without turning back.. I walked outside the cold with only my sweater and I wasn't even cold.. I was fuming inside.. And when I knew I was far away from home I cried.. How on earth we ended like that?_

Next morning I did go at my lawyer's.. Ashley didn't come with me. I told him I wanted a divorce. He tried to made me think if that the best solution.. I wasn't sure either but I was tired of trying to make us work. I tried, but when the other person doesn't want to try then, then nothing..

One year divorced and I still feel like it was like yesterday when we had this discuss. Ashley rent a house close to us and I stayed home with the kids. When I told Angelina she didn't cry.. She just asked me why.. All kids want their parents to be together and my child wasn't different. I promised to myself that I wouldn't say anything bad for Ashley in front of our kids. She will always be their mama and that is not going to change..

Ashley didn't sign the divorce papers right away.. Every time she would say that she forgot or that she had to do something. I am sure it was because she didn't want to. She didn't want the divorce but she was tired of us also. If she didn't know what is it that she wanted I wasn't planning to let her destroy us all.. So I had to leave although I was hurting because besides everything I still loved her..

Every Friday, Saturday and Sunday she had them and the rest of the week I had them. It was a friendly arrangement. Angelina and Andrew were her children as much as they were mine..

"Andrew, are you ready? Mama is going be here in a few minutes"

"I got him mom. Don't worry" Angelina said from upstairs. She was always protecting him but now she did even more.. I am not saying that she took well the whole divorce thing but she understood when I told her that I would always love her mama but right now we just couldn't be together.. When the kids were downstairs Ashley knocked at the door..

"Hey Spence"

"Hey Ash. The kids are ready" did I go on dates this last year? No. I maybe divorced to Ashley but I still love her..

"You look great"

"Thank you" she looked amazing. The last couple of months she seems changed. I can't put my finger to why she is but I can see that she looks at me differently.

"Mama, mama. You are here" she bend down to Andrew's height and hugged him..

"Hey little buddy. How are you today?"

"I am ok mama" Angelina came from behind and stood right next to me

"Hey princess"

"Hey mum" Angelina took me in her arms and kissed me. Every time that she was leaving our house she didn't like it and I could feel it. Andrew kissed me from Ashley's arms and for the first time Ashley and I were so close. I could feel her hot breath..

"Be nice for mama. Ok?"

"I am always nice mommy"

"Have a nice weekend my babies. Bye Ash"

"Bye Spence"

Whenever she was coming to take the kids I was waiting till she was inside the car so I could close the door. I watched her putting Andrew in the back seat and talk with Angelina. She didn't go to the driver's seat though. Instead she came back to where I was standing..

"Spence.. I.. I was thinking if you would like to come with us today. We are going to have lunch at Friday's"

"Thank you but I can't. I have plans"

"A date?" she said with sad voice. I didn't have plans and sure I didn't have a date. But she didn't need to know.

"Not your business Ashley"

"You are right. It's not. Well.. I hope you have fun tonight"

"Thank you"

"Bye" she said while looking at me.. She walked back to her car, looked at me for one more time and they left..

My heart was breaking. I got inside and I started to cry again. Why? Why I still loved her so much?

**Ashley's POV**

Everything was my mistake. I was the one to blame and not Spencer. I brought us to this point and I couldn't hate Spencer for that. I had her for granted. I don't know what overtook me and acted the way I did. At the end I lost someone I really loved and I was crying every night for the past year..

When she said she wanted a divorce I lost the earth from my feet. I didn't expect her to that but I guess I wasn't that easy either. But that wasn't a solution. When I saw the divorce papers I tried to post pone it but I couldn't for long. Spencer was persistent and she needed me to sign them. I didn't want to..

We arrange for me to have the children every weekend and I found an apartment close to our house so I can be next to them if something would happen. Did I regret everything? Every single day.. I was trying to get her back but she was so closed to herself. But I would try every day to win her back. Because what I said a year ago it was a lie. We were never a mistake. She wasn't a mistake. She was the best thing that happened in my life. And I screwed really bad..

When I went to our home to take the kids and she opened the door she looked amazing. I wanted to take her in my arms and ask for her forgiveness.. I missed how good we were, how I missed waking up next to her and feel her hands on my body. I missed her..

Our talks were always on the door. She never told me to get inside or talk. The only talk we had was only for the kids and nothing more.

When we got outside Angelina looked at me and told me about Spencer..

"Mum, I think you should ask mom out. I am sure she misses you and I am sure you miss her too"

"Princess it's not easy. Mommy and I.."

"Mommy and you are still love each other and I really can't understand why you both act like big kids"

"Angy.."

"Ask her.."

"Ok, wait"

Spencer was waiting at the door as always.. When I was getting closer to ask her my heart was ready to break..

"Spence.. I.. I was thinking if you would like to come with us today. We are going to have lunch at Friday's"

"Thank you but I can't. I have plans" my mind was screaming.. Spencer moved on, although Angelina didn't tell me anything about her mom dating. If she did I.. I don't know what I would do. For a year I didn't even consider myself go out and find someone. My mind was always in her..

"A date?"

"Not your business Ashley"

"You are right. It's not. Well.. I hope you have fun tonight" no I didn't. I didn't want for her to love someone else.. Stupid stupid Ashley..

"Thank you"

"Bye"

When I got back at the car Angelina looked at me and I just shook my head. I could feel her disappointment. I caused all this.. I was hurting my children and I pushed Spencer to someone else..

Usually our program was lunch on Friday's on Friday and snowboard on the weekend. Angelina was still doing both sports. She was very good but she didn't want to be a professional athlete. Spencer and I never pressured her though. She could do whatever she liked in her life and we would support her to whatever she would choose.

When we finish our lunch and went back to my apartment I thought how nice it would be to have Spencer here. To be a family again. If we all were together right now, Spencer would be at the kitchen cooking while Angelina would prepare the table and I would kiss Spencer on her neck. Andrew of course would watch Sponge Bob till we would tell him it was time for dinner..

I was sitting on my couch dreaming when I felt something heavy on my lap. I looked at what it was and I saw my phone. Angelina looked at me and nodded..

"Call her"

"I don't know. She told me she had plans"

"Mom every Friday is inside watching ice skating"

"How you know?"

"I know her and I live there"

"I don't know princess"

"Mum, I know you screwed like really bad. I know you still love mom. And if you do you are going to try and win her back. I know she still loves you too. I hear her cry every night"

"She does?"

"Yes, as you do"

"No, I am not"

"You do and stop lying. Call her. I am going to take Andrew in his room. Ok?"

"Thank you"

"You thank me when you win my mom back and we can be a family again"

"I am sorry Angy"

"I know. Goodnight mum"

"Goodnight princess"

I told Angelina whose fault it was. I never said what it was said but I told her it wasn't Spencer fault. That actually mommy tried very hard to keep our family together..

When I called Spencer's phone I thought that she wouldn't pick it up but she did after the first tone..

"Ash, what is it? Something happened? The kids are alright?"

"Yes, everyone is good. Don't worry"

"You scared me"

"I am sorry.. I just wanted to talk to you. That's all"

"We don't talk Ash. At least no more. And I don't think we have something to say"

"I do. Please let me. Please"

"Ash.. I thin you should.." I didn't let her finish.. Instead I continued..

"I love you. I never stopped loving you. I know I was an ass, a huge ass, stupid and whatever else you want to call me. I am sorry I brought us to this situation. I am sorry I told you we were a mistake. I was depressed Spence. I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't explain it either. You are the best thing that happened to me. You and the kids are my whole life. Please forgive me" I couldn't hear anything from the other line. I thought she ended the call. I hope she didn't "Spence? Are you still there? Spence?"

"I am here"

"Good. I thought I lost you"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why now Ashley? Why after a year? You can't ask for forgiveness and expect me to take you back in my arms"

"I.. Spence.. I don't.."

"I tried Ash. I tried so much and you yet you were a bitch all the time. I can't be into that again. I can't put my children into that again. I am sorry"

"Our children Spence. Our. Angelina and Andrew are our kids. Yours and mine. Do you know how much they hurt?"

"Really? You are going to tell me how much my kids hurt? I didn't cause that Ash. You did" now she was pissed at me. I didn't want her to be pissed and I wasn't helping the situation..

"Ok. I caused it. I am sorry. I am trying Spence. I am seeing a psychologist for the last couple of months and she made me realize how much I need you. How much I love you. I just need another chance please"

"I don't know Ash. I really don't know"

"Please. That's all I ask. I was the one who broke us. Please let me be the one who will fix us. For our family Spence"

"We will see. I can't think right now.. Goodnight Ash"

That was a good thing. Wasn't it?

* * *

**TBC**

**Didn't have the time to edit it.. As you see it's not the end because I couldn't finish it in only one chapter.. I had so many things to write and this one is almost 300 words.. So that means that I will write another chapter and may be two chapters instead of one..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok.. This is the second chapter to my sequel.. I want to thank you for the alerts and reviews.. You guys rock..**

**To pankton: lol.. i am glad to see you here too.. i made you an addict to my stories? bad me..**

**To TheQueen: thank you very much..**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Spencer's POV**

If I say that I don't love Ashley it's going to be a lie. I do love her and I will always do. Together we were amazing.. Being with her all these years were nothing but perfect.. But when everything started to falling apart I started to lose her..

You read about domestic violence, parents quarrelling, yelling at each other and all this in front of their children. I said I would never do that. I would rather take a divorce than hurt my children this way.. Not that a divorce is a better solution but..

Angelina was like Ashley.. When she was younger she had Ashley's temper, character and everything.. As she was growing up I could see myself into her.. She was quiet.. She was reading people and she knew when was the right time to answer back. And with the divorce I knew her.. Actually Angelina is a kid that you can sit down and talk. She is like an adult although she is very young.

When she heard about the divorce she asked me why. I think she knew. She could see how Ashley and I were. I never told her though the real reason. What I said was me and her mommy loved each other but it was kind of difficult to be together right now.. Our priorities though it would be always her and her little brother. And that wouldn't change ever..

When Ashley came and took the kids I sat on our couch thinking of us. When I first saw her to those Olympics she was nineteen years old.. We met and then we happened. Her and I. We had our ups and downs but we were there for each other.. So I am still hurt for what she said and although it's been one year I still can't forget.. Especially when your other half tells you something like that..

I was drinking a glass of wine when my phone rang and I saw it was her. I was afraid that something happened and my kids were at a hospital. I could understand now when my mom used to say _'you can't understand. Only when you are going to become a mother'_.

When I heard her voice I realized that it was nothing and she said that everything was ok.. She started to talk and I could feel her uneasiness. Ashley was always up front. Whatever she needed to say she would say. But now I felt she was scared..

_"I love you. I never stopped loving you. I know I was an ass, a huge ass, stupid and whatever else you want to call me. I am sorry I brought us to this situation. I am sorry I told you we were a mistake. I was depressed Spence. I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't explain it either. You are the best thing that happened to me. You and the kids are my whole life. Please forgive me"_

I had to pinch myself to realize what she was doing. She was asking for forgiveness. She practically was asking to come home to me. For me to open my arms and take her back. The thing is that I always did. Ashley wasn't perfect and since we got together she was always the one to make assumptions of everything. Every time she would say she was sorry and every time I would forgive her.. But this time.. This time it was different..

"Spence? Are you still there? Spence?"

"I am here"

"Good. I thought I lost you"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why now Ashley? Why after a year? You can't ask for forgiveness and expect me to take you back in my arms" she was pissing me like really much right now. The nerve she had. She was waiting for a whole year?

"I.. Spence.. I don't.."

"I tried Ash. I tried so much and you yet you were a bitch all the time. I can't be into that again. I can't put my children into that again. I am sorry"

"Our children Spence. Our. Angelina and Andrew are our kids. Yours and mine. Do you know how much they hurt?" oh no she didn't. She didn't say that..

"Really? You are going to tell me how much my kids hurt? I didn't cause that Ash. You did" if I had her right in front of me.. I don't know what I would do..

"Ok. I caused it. I am sorry. I am trying Spence. I am seeing a psychologist for the last couple of months and she made me realize how much I need you. How much I love you. I just need another chance please"

"I don't know Ash. I really don't know"

"Please. That's all I ask. I was the one who broke us. Please let me be the one who will fix us. For our family Spence"

"We will see. I can't think right now.. Goodnight Ash"

I ended the call and I was so close to throw my cell phone on the wall. That woman could lighten me up as a firework.. She could make me extremely happy or extremely mad.. I needed to cool down.. I needed to take a walk..

I wore my coat, put my gloves and went outside. It was below freezing but I always liked cold weather.. Walking when no one is outside for others may be scary but for me it was a relief. I needed to think of what she said..

I was walking I don't know for how long.. I realized how far I was from home when I found myself at the ice skating ring. It was a twenty minute ride with a car. It was the only place that could relax me right now.. And it was a good thing I had the keys with me..

Once inside I saw that the hockey team was on ice. Their coach was Marlo. Strange name for a woman. Her team was one of the best and she already won many championships.. I would wait for them to leave so I could put my skates on and let my mind free..

After an hour I was alone.. This place held so many memories.. And one of them was my wedding.. While putting my skates on and feeling the ice on my feet I closed my eyes and let the cold air hit my face.. I remembered Ashley on her wedding outfit, looking at me with so much love, I remembered the first time I taught her how to skate.. She fell on me that day and she made my heart skip a couple of times.. For fifteen years she has been my partner, the mother of my children. I was thinking all the memories we shared and how much she meant to me.. I realized that I wasn't alone when I stopped and someone clapped their hands.. I looked up and there was Marlo.

"I thought I was alone"

"You would be, but when I saw you skating I couldn't take my eyes off you Spencer. You are amazing on ice"

"Thank you Marlo"

Marlo reminded me of Ashley. Only she was taller. She had brown hair and brown eyes, she was well fit, and quite nice as a person. We weren't friends or anything but we knew each other. Marlo was in the Olympic women's hockey team. I guess Colorado had too many gold Olympic athletes..

"Why you stopped? From what I see you are still good"

"Well being thirty two and compete with a twenty year old it's not the same"

"Well in hockey you can play till you are forty or more" she was still there while I was taking my skates off.. Actually it was the first time we were talking that much

"Why you are not playing then?"

"Injured. I broke my knee and I am not allowed to play. When the doctors told me that I wanted to die"

"Just for a sport? Marlo come on"

"Well as far as I know Mrs Carlin-Davies wouldn't take it easy either. She was the ice queen?"

Everyone knew that I was married to Ashley. We didn't keep it a secret. As we didn't keep it a secret that we were divorced. When you leave in a small society you can't escape..

"You are right. I wouldn't. So.. Goodnight Marlo. See you tomorrow again"

"Did you come here with your car?"

"Actually no. I walked"

"Are you crazy Spencer? Come on. I am going to take you home"

"No, it's ok Marlo. I can walk"

"Nope. Let's go. I am not taking no for an answer"

I forgot to say that Marlo was openly gay too. Everyone knew and no one had a problem with that. People can be close minded but some day they have to realize that someone is not a bad person if they choose to love someone of the same gender..

"Ok. Let's go then"

Every now and then I would catch Marlo flirting at me but it was well covered. She didn't mention of Ashley not once.. Once we were outside my house she looked at me one more time..

"It was nice talking to you Spencer.. Don't be a stranger"

"Me too Marlo. And I am not a stranger. You can always come and talk to me you know"

"Well.. I will think about it.. See you tomorrow"

"Thanks for the ride"

"My pleasure"

"Goodnight Marlo"

"Goodnight Spencer"

When I closed the door to Marlo's car I turned my head and saw Ashley at my doorstep. What the fuck she was doing there?

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I wanted to talk to you"

"Where are Angelina and Andrew?"

"I called their baby sitter"

"You know that Angelina hates that. Come inside. You must be freezing" she followed me inside and I could feel her eyes on my back.. I wasn't a bad person and I would never let her outside in the cold..

"Who was that Spence?"

"Excuse me?"

"The car. Who was it?"

"Why you care Ashley? I think we are not together"

"I am going to ask you again Spence. Who was it" I could sense the jealousy in her voice. I really wanted to tell her that Marlo was my date because she deserved that but from the other hand I didn't want to cause any problem to Marlo.

"Someone you don't know"

"So you are dating again?"

"Ashley what do you want?" I never said I did, I never said I didn't.. She was starting passing back and forth.. She was frustrated.. All these years when someone was flirty or touchy with me she was going crazy. So I knew right now what she was thinking

"You are a mother you know. You can't date"

"Ashley, you came here for a reason. My personal life is not your business anymore. I think I already told you from the phone"

"You don't get it Spence. You just don't get it eh?"

"What I am not getting oh wise one?"

She came close, inches away from my face. I thought that she would say something but what she did caught me off guard.. She kissed me passionately. It was a kiss to show me that I was still hers and no one else's.. And I followed.. I kissed her just the same way. There was no doubt that I loved Ashley Davies..

When we ended the kiss she looked at me like she was waiting for me to say something. I didn't though.. I just looked her back..

"So who was it?"

"Ash.."

"Spence, you are driving me crazy. Ok? I can't think of you with someone else touching you. I just can't. I know we are not together anymore but you are always going to be my one. I love you. I never stopped"

"Yes you did. You stopped believing in us. You thought we rushed things and you thought we were a mistake. So I don't know where love fits into this" she was sitting on the couch with her hands on her face..

"I was depressed Spence. I was sick. I told you things I didn't believe. I.."

"You told me things that hurt me Ash. That I can't forget"

"If you don't believe me come with me tomorrow to my psychologist. She already knows about you. We talk about you every day"

"I don't know Ash"

"Please.. You know how hard it is for me to say I am sorry but please come tomorrow. Believe me when I say that I want to fix things. I miss you.." and the truth was that I missed her too..

"I am going to call you tomorrow"

"Spence, I love you. Please believe me"

"Ash.." she stood from where she was sitting and came right in front of me for one more time.. She put her hands on my back and her face on my neck.. How I wanted to take her in my arms and say that she was forgiven. But I couldn't this time.. I already forgave her so many times.. She needed to prove to me that she was changed..

"I love you. You are the only person I ever loved. Even if you don't forgive me I will always love you. Because you and I just fit Spence. Just know that I am going to try every day to prove that to you. Goodnight"

She gave me a tender kiss on my neck and left. I never said goodnight back.. I sat there looking at the closed door thinking of what she said.. My heart wanted to go outside and tell her to come in. Not only into our home but into my heart too. But my mind was saying so many different things.. I wasn't ready to forgive her yet..

* * *

**TBC**

**As you can see this is not the end.. There is going to be another chapter or chapters.. So currently i am writing two stories..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter.. Enjoy..**

**To TheQueen: at the end yeah, probably they will.. But you will never know with me.. :)**

**To crickett: thank you very much and as i see it it's going to be five or more..**

**To pankton: Marlo popped into my mind out of nowhere.. There are strange names out there.. thank you very much pankton.. :**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ashley's POV**

Waiting and waiting. What are we really waiting in this life? Why we always have to wait for something? Eventually when we do wait for so long then we lose. What we lose? Is different to everybody.. In my case I lost Spencer..

You may think that I am crazy and reacted like a real bitch. I was. She didn't deserve anything of what I put her through. The thing is that I wasn't ok. I was depressed and depression is a sickness. The doctor said that I was like that because of stressful life events and I had too many. I was just wondering why now and not before. Why not when I was young? Why it had to happen now that I was happy with my wife and kids? But I guess sometimes there is no answer to those questions.. Spencer divorced me, I realized I had a problem and now I am trying to win her back.. Easy? Not think so..

When I saw her with that woman I lost it. Spencer was dating again and it was someone that it wasn't me. I was telling to myself not to say anything but at the end I couldn't. I had to ask her, to find out who she was dating. I couldn't see her face but I saw her long hair. It was surely a woman.

When we got inside I looked at her. She was still as beautiful as she was when I first met her.. In my mind though I had this other person that was outside minutes ago..

"Who was that Spence?"

"Excuse me?"

"The car. Who was it?"

"Why you care Ashley? I think we are not together" she had every right to date again but I couldn't bare the thought that someone else was touching her. I never fell out of love with Spencer. My mind at that time was blurry.. Spencer was my one and true love.

"I am going to ask you again Spence. Who was it"

"Someone you don't know"

"So you are dating again?"

"Ashley what do you want?" what I want really.. I want for us to be a family again. I want to be able to hold her and I want for her to forgive me..

"Ashley, you came here for a reason. My personal life is not your business anymore. I think I already told you from the phone"

Spencer was kind, she was always there for us, and forgiving me for the times I screwed up. But this time she was serious.. When she told me that I don't know how but I found myself kissing her passionately on her lips. The lips I haven't kissed for a year.. She tasted amazing.. I wanted that kiss to remind her that I loved her.. That I was hers and she was mine.. When she kissed me back with the same passion I knew she felt the same.. I knew she loved me and that she could never date someone else..

After that kiss I asked her again who was it.. I was jealous ok? I can't help it. She didn't answer me back though.. I was losing her and I needed to bring her back to me..

"Please.. You know how hard it is for me to say I am sorry but please come tomorrow. Believe me when I say that I want to fix things. I miss you.."

"I am going to call you tomorrow"

"Spence, I love you. Please believe me"

"Ash.."

"I love you. You are the only person I ever loved. Even if you don't forgive me I will always love you. Because you and I just fit Spence. Just know that I am going to try every day to prove that to you. Goodnight"

It was hard to leave her every week when I was taking the kids for the weekend but this right now it was way more difficult.. I don't know what that kiss meant for her.. I don't know if she will ever forgive me but I am not planning to stop trying.. I will try to make everything ok again.

When I got home it was late.. Andrew was sleeping but Angelina was still up watching tv with her baby sitter which she was eighteen years old.. Amy was a nice girl. She was studying to be a school teacher at the university of Colorado. She has been our baby sitter for two years now..

"Hey girls"

"Hello Mrs Davies"

"Hey mom. How's everything?"

"Ok princess"

"Mrs Davies, Andrew is asleep. I put him in bed two hours ago. This one right here insisted of waiting for you to come home"

"I am not a child Amy you know"

"Angy, you are twelve. Of course you are a child but you are the cutest" Amy said and pinched my daughter's cheek. I think Angy changed like five colors..

"Aaaammy.. stop it. I am not a kid. Ok? Jeez"

Me and Amy stood right there watching my daughter going inside her room. Angy was acting like that for the first time.. I guess the whole divorce thing was too much for her..

"What just happened?"

"I don't know Amy. She has her moments. Thank you for coming. Goodnight and be careful while driving"

"Thank you Mrs Davies and say Angy I said goodnight"

When Amy left my apartment I went to find my daughter. She was laying on her side having her back on the door.. I knocked before I enter her room. She was my child but it was her personal space..

"Come in mom"

"Sweetie, what was all that in the living room?"

"Nothing"

"Is it something you would like to talk?" she turned her head to look at me and I saw tears in her eyes.. My baby girl was crying.. "what is it princess? Is it about me and mommy?"

"Not really. Well, I want us to be a family again but you and mom loves us so much. It's something else" she turned her head again and now all I could see was her back on me.. I laid right next to her, held her and kissed her..

"Care to tell me?"

"I.. I.. don't know mom.. You are not going to like what I want to say"

"Try me"

"I like someone. And that someone happens to be a girl" when she said that her eyes were closed.. I would never treat my children differently for whom they love.. But hearing my baby girl telling me that she liked another girl, that I didn't expect

"Ok"

"Just ok mom?"

"Angy, what do you want me to tell you? If you think that I am going to tell you that you are supposed to like a boy I won't. You can like whoever you want only if that person is good to you. Boy or girl I am going to hunt them down if they hurt you"

"Well, she doesn't know. She thinks I am too young"

"She thinks that.. Oh.. OOOOHH.. Amy?"

"Aha"

"Amy? Our baby sitter Amy? We don't even know she is gay honey"

"She is bisexual"

"And how you know that?"

"She told me. She was telling me one day how great you and mom are. That she wish she could tell her parents about her.. She didn't tell me exactly that she is bi, but mom, I have two lesbian mothers. Don't you think I would understand the meaning behind her words? And once she told me about her boyfriend back in high school. So my thought was that she is bi"

"When I was in your age I didn't know what bi was. Ok maybe I did. So you like Amy eh?"

"Yes, for the last year. I hate it when she treats me like Andrew. I am twelve mom, not three. And I am very mature for my age"

"I know you are sweetie. Does mommy knows?"

"She has a clue. She is one clever woman"

"Oh, I know that.. That's why I love her.. She is just amazing"

"And why you are not together?"

"I am trying to win her back"

"Good luck with that mom"

"Oh, thanks. My own daughter doesn't support me"

"It's not that. It's just that mommy is hard to get."

"That, I already know. Now let's go back to sleep. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you mom"

"And I love you. No matter what. Ok?"

My daughter had her first crush and that crush happened to be a girl.. I guess I need to talk to Amy and see where she is coming from. Maybe I can help her. If Angelina says she is bi then probably she needs someone to talk to. And Amy is a good kid.

Next morning I woke up at 10am. It was Saturday and usually our Saturdays were spent shopping and hanging out. Most of the times we were going at the mall and spend most of our day there..

Andrew was awake and Angy was still sleeping when I got in to their rooms to wake them up.. Today it was a beautiful day.. Rare, but it was beautiful. Not too cold.. Later this evening Angy had practice with Spencer and Andrew practice for hockey. Both my kids loved the ice but only Angelina loved snowboard and ice skating..

"Mom, are you ready?"

"Finishing my make up"

"Who are you trying to woo mom?"

"No one. Can't I be beautiful?"

"You are beautiful. Now come on. I have practice at 5pm"

"Ok ok. I am ready. Let's go"

It was a fifteen minute ride to the mall. It was Saturday and of course it was full. Everyone was coming here to do anything you can imagine..

"Andrew, don't leave mama's hand. Ok?"

"Yes, mama. But you are walking slowly"

"Hey, I am not seven you know"

"Yeah, you are old"

"I am not old"

When we got inside I heard my phone ringing. When I checked who it was I had to check it twice because it was Spencer. I didn't expect her call.. I signaled both my children to wait so I could talk with their mom..

"Hey Spence"

"Hey, how are the kids?"

"We are at the mall. Just got here"

"How's Andrew? Did he take his medicine?"

"Yes, he did"

"And have Angelina done her homework?"

"Spence, it's not the first time the kids are coming home. Ok? Everything is good. Don't worry" there was a long pause and I thought I lost her again.. "Spence?"

"Still here" I don't know what it was but I remembered last night's events and I said something that made both my children to look at me like I was an alien..

"Would you like to come and join us?"

"I don't know Ash.."

"Please? Andrew is really smiling right now. I think our kids love you more.." Angelina took my phone from my hands and talked to her mother..

"Mommy, please come. She is going to try like every cloth there is.. Please please please.. Ok.. you are the best.. Love you"

"What mommy said?"

"She is going to be here in half an hour"

"You are good kiddo"

"I am. Now let's wait for mommy"

Half and hour and Spencer wasn't here yet. I was starting to get worry. Where she was?

"Mom, stop. Ok?"

"Stop what?"

"Checking your watch every one minute"

"I am not"

"Yes you are but you are ok. Mommy is here"

When she said that I looked at Spencer. She looked amazing. She was wearing her tight jeans, with high horse riding boots and a white sweater..

"Mommy, mommy.. You are here"

"I am here baby boy. Have you been nice for mama?"

"Yes, I was. Mama? I was. Wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were buddy"

"Hey Ash.."

"Hey Spence" I wanted so much to take her in my arms and kiss her like yesterday.. But step by step.. I said that I would try day by day to prove her that I loved her..

"So where are we going?"

"Mommy, why don't we go to the sports store? I want some new skates"

"What about the ones I bought you last month?"

"They are used. I have them as my practice ones. Please?"

"Angelina, other kids use the same skates over and over again"

"Please mommy, it will be my birthday gift. I won't ask for anything else"

"Ok. That will be your birthday present"

It is well known that we had money. But we never raised our kids wanting to have everything. They had to work for buying something. Spencer was so strict about that..

Ten shops later and we were all tired. Well Spencer, Angelina and Andrew were. I liked shopping. We went to eat something and then I would take Angy back to the practice..

While we were sitting there eating our lunch, being a family again I saw Angelina having her attention to someone.. That someone of course was Amy.. She was with one of her friends holding hands..

"Angy?"

"I am ok"

"Are you sure?"

"What is going on Ash? Angelina, are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, I am ok. I.. I am going to go to the bathroom."

"Aaaangy, I want to come to.. I need to pee"

"Ok, come on Andrew"

When both our kids went to the bathroom Spencer looked at me confused.. Instead of telling her I showed her..

"Amy. Ok? Where is the problem?"

"Our daughter has a crush on her"

"What? She is twelve for God shake. Amy is eighteen"

"Not the point Spence. Our daughter has a crush on a girl. A girl"

"I thought she had. She never told me anything but I could see how she was looking at her. Did she tell you anything?"

"She told me she liked her and she hates when she talks to her like she is a kid"

"Our baby girl is growing up. I can't believe that"

"Believe that. Also believe that Amy is coming right here"

"What?"

"Oh hey Amy. How are you?"

"Hello Mrs Davies, Hello Mrs Spencer"

"Hi, Amy"

"Nice seeing you here"

"Yeah, I needed some time away from reading. Where are Angy and Andrew? Are you here by your own?"

"No, we are here with the kids. Having a family moment"

"That's nice. Tell Angy I said hi. Bye ladies"

"Bye Amy"

Amy and Angy were close. When they were together they seemed to fit. But they had six years of age difference and I couldn't see my daughter with an eighteen year old right now.. A thirteen year old girl maybe.. But not an eighteen year old. That would be illegal in the first place.. I really needed to talk to Amy one day.. I want to see what she is thinking..

Angy and Andrew came out from the bathroom right when Amy was leaving our table.. Angy didn't look at us..

"Did mom tell you?"

"Yes, she did sweetie. It's ok baby girl. You know that we would never tell you who to love but I don't think that.."

"Mom.. not in front of Andrew.. Maybe we can talk at practice?"

"Ok. We will talk then"

We hung out a little bit more till it was time for us to say bye to our mommy.. Today it was perfect.. It seemed we were getting close again.. I was hoping that we were actually..

"See you at practice Angy. Ok?"

"Yeah, see you in an hour mommy"

"Come here little buddy. Don't forget to take your medicine and brush your teeth before you go to bed. Give mommy a kiss"

"Love you mommy"

"Love you my babies. Bye Ash.. We will talk later"

"Yeah, we will. Bye Spence"

I watched her walking away from me and I can't say that it didn't hurt.. But I guess this is what you get.. At least today she gave me a chance and we had a great time.. That was the most important..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.. The Queen pointed out my mistake about Angelina's age.. She is not 12 but 14.. Sorry if i am going to make a mistake again but writing two fics at the same time it's a first..**

**To TheQueen: are you threating me missy? me? that i am such a nice person? and as i said to Everything i lost.. thank you for pointing out my mistake! I am going to answer later if Ashley has a job.. nice thought though!**

**To pankton: Angelina is fourteen so i guess four years are not too bad?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Spencer's POV**

Sometimes it is hard to let your heart open again. Especially when the one that had the key tossed it away. I understood that Ashley still loved me, I could see it every time she was looking at me. In those brown eyes I could see the Ashley I knew. They didn't have the same cold color from a year ago. It was something. It was hope. But I wasn't ready yet.

When she told me to find them at the mall I was debating with myself if I should go or not. But when I heard Angelina on the phone and her excitement in her voice I couldn't say no. Our family consisted of four and not two. I loved my children more than anything.

When I found them Andrew was holding a balloon in his hands, Angelina was texting with her phone and Ashley was just looking at them.. My heart skipped.. They didn't see me at first.. My daughter was the one who looked at me first and I saw that characteristic smile of hers. It was the same with her mom's.. Andrew run to hug me and then followed my girls.. I said my girls eh? Well they are.. Ashley will always be my girl.. That's not going to change..

"Mommy, mommy.. You are here"

"I am here baby boy. Have you been nice for mama?"

"Yes, I was. Mama? I was. Wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were buddy"

Yes we were divorced, but we never fought in front of our children. Neither Ashley nor I said something bad for each other and we both loved our children very much. It was a very civil break up and maybe that's why our children were ok. They were just having two homes and two mom's that would do everything for them..

"Hey Ash.." she was looking at me again with those sparkling beautiful brown eyes of hers.. I knew Ashley very well.. We were a lot of years together and that moment I knew what she wanted to do and what she wanted to say.. But she didn't..

"Hey Spence"

We debated where we should go. Andrew wanted to play, Angelina wanted new skates, Ashley and I just followed them where they wanted to go.. I wasn't ready though to see Ashley changing over and over and over again.. One time she got outside with a skirt and her bra. After years and a pregnancy her body was perfect. When she was younger she was thinner, but now her body had curves and I could see she was working out.. I had to take my eyes away from her most of the times because she would see me drool.. And after three hours of shopping only for Ashley we were all so tired that we needed a break to eat. I was tired, Angelina was tired and Andrew was whining..

While we were eating our lunch Angelina excused herself to go to the bathroom and Andrew followed her. I was confused at first but Ashley showed me why.. She showed me Amy, our baby sitter, and I couldn't understand what she meant.. I wasn't prepare for her answer though..

"Our daughter has a crush on her"

"What? She is fourteen for God shake. Amy is eighteen"

"Not the point Spence. Our daughter has a crush on a girl. A girl"

I knew that something was going on. Guess you can call it a mother's instinct. Whenever Amy was home Angelina was acting different. She was well dressed; she was always next to Amy talking. Watching them from afar they were acting like best friends. And they just fit.. It reminded me and Ashley.

"Our baby girl is growing up. I can't believe that"

"Believe that. Also believe that Amy is coming right here"

"What?"

Before I turn my head Amy was already in our table talking with Ashley..

"Oh hey Amy. How are you?"

"Hello Mrs Davies, Hello Mrs Spencer"

"Hi, Amy"

Amy. I liked Amy. She was a nice girl, already in college. I knew her parents and they were good people. But in my mind right now I had my daughter liking Amy, her baby sitter..

"That's nice. Tell Angy I said hi. Bye ladies"

"Bye Amy"

I lost half of what they were saying.. I was lost in my thoughts.. Before I say anything Amy was already gone.

When Angelina got back looked at me and I am sure she knew that Ashley told me. We always said things to each other..

"Did mom tell you?"

"Yes, she did sweetie. It's ok baby girl. You know that we would never tell you who to love but I don't think that.."

"Mom.. not in front of Andrew.. Maybe we can talk in practice?"

Andrew and Angelina were the best siblings I ever seen. Maybe it was because Angelina was seven years older but she was always taking care of her little brother and he loved her to death.

We stayed there for a little bit and then it was time for me to go. I had to get ready for practice and the kids had their own things to do. Angelina had practice with me and later tonight Andrew had his with Marlo. I hugged and kissed them but not Ashley. I wanted to but we just said our goodbyes..

All the way back home I was thinking of my day with my family. Up until now we didn't have any of that.. And I have to say that I liked it. I liked the closeness I had.. The feeling that I had my family back.. What was keeping me away from my family? I know it was me.. Ashley already told me how she felt about me and what she wanted.. I just needed to forget.. Maybe I could go to one of her meetings with her psychologist.. Maybe I should start making an effort..

Once I was home I didn't change. I just took my bag and went back to the ice ring.. I was always the first there waiting for my kids to come. Yes, being a coach I had many of them. I had the ages from 5 to 15.. For me the best ages. Today I had practice with Angelina's age.. Meaning my 12 and 15 year's old.

It was 4.30pm.. Practice was from 5 till 7.. After that the hockey team was on ice till 8. So my babies would be tired today.. At 4.30 sharp Angelina found me sitting on the bench. She came and sat right next to me, gave me a kiss and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes..

"Hey mommy"

"Hey princess"

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"For my daughter? Always"

"About what mom told you earlier? You know"

"Sweetie, I don't think that mom and I have a problem with you liking a girl. It would be easier for you if you liked a boy but nevertheless we would never tell you who to like or not.." she laid her head on my shoulder and started to play with my hands..

"I just.. I can't explain it mommy. When we are together and we talk I just feel it you know.. I feel a strange feeling inside.. And sometimes she looks at me and I see in her eyes that I am just her little sister and that hurts me but at the same time her eyes are telling me something else."

"Sweetie. We don't even know if she is gay. And I wish we could make people loves us back but we can't. If Amy wants to be only friends with you we can't change that"

"I know. But the thing is that I can see her mom. We talk and once she told me that she wished she could be open like you and mom.. She wish it could be easier to be with the one she liked.."

"Maybe she is trying to find who she is but that doesn't mean she is gay baby girl"

"I know.. So what can I do?"

"You are already friends with her. Just be her friend.. But to my opinion you are too young to date.. Boy or a girl"

"Mommy.. I am fourteen you know.. My friends already have boyfriends" she said while smiling.. I loved her smile.. Maybe because she had the same with my Ashley's

"Sooo?

"So.. I believe I can go out if I want to. Don't you think?"

"I think it's time for you to put your skates on young lady" she got up from where she was sitting, looked at me with both her hands on her waist and gave me the look Ashley always giving me..

"The conversation is not over mommy.."

"We will see"

The practice as always ended well.. Before I turn my head I realized I had a little guy hugging my leg..

"Mommy, I love you"

"And I love you sweetheart. Where is mama?"

"She is there" he said and showed me where his mama was.. And she was on the top of the benches looking down on us.. I took Andrew's hand and went to find our mama..

"Nice seeing you again Ash.."

"You too Spence. How was practice?"

"All good. Are you going to wait or are you taking Angelina back?"

"I was thinking of waiting. If you don't mind"

"No. It's ok"

Maybe it was how we were interacted at the mall.. Maybe it was how good it felt to be together again as a family.. But I was starting to let my heart open again...

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys.. Let me tell you that going at the doctor's is not always good.. I never had a problem with doctors but when that doctor is a dentist, well..! I hurt and i took a Panadol for the pain.. :(**

**To TheQueen: I have beautiful things store for you guys.. For Spashley, for Angy and Amy.. Good things.. Starting from this chapter.. Ok.. since it wasn't a threat i am ok..**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ashley's POV**

"_Are you going to wait or are you taking Angelina back?"_

The way she said that warmed my heart.. The smile she had on her face made me believe that we were coming closer again. Maybe not tomorrow but soon.. I was starting to have hope, that me and my wife would be back together again..

We sat there watching Andrew's practice.. Me and my girls. We had Angelina sitting in the middle and every now and then I would look back to Spencer.. She looked so beautiful and I hated myself for what happened. I lost a woman I loved more than myself.. I lost my other half that I found when I was nineteen.. Slowly we would get there.

"I think he is good eh? What do you think mommy?"

"He is good."

"He skates like you ba-Spence" baby.. I missed calling her my baby.. My love, my heart.. I was that close to call her like that again.. She looked at me but not as I was thinking she would.. She just looked at me and turned her head back again to the practice.. Only then I heard her voice again..

"Yes, he does.. If only he wanted to be an ice skater.. He would be so good.. Instead he likes that violent sport"

"But he is good mommy"

"He is but every time I see someone block him I lose like five years of my life"

"You still look ok Spence. For a woman of your age if that is"

"That should make me feel better Ash? Was that a compliment?" she said with a smirk on her face. Yes. Spencer Carlin-Davies was a very sexy woman at her late thirties..

"It would. You look good Spence and you know it. You don't need me to tell you that"

"Thank you.. You know.. For the compliment"

"My pleasure" we stayed there for a moment looking at each other when out daughter interrupt our staring..

"Ahem.. Don't mind me but I believe that you two should stop being stubborn and get back together again. Obviously you still have the hots for each other"

"Angelina" we said at the same time.. Our daughter said something though that was painfully obvious.. I was still very much in love with Spencer..

"Ok ok.. I am going to take some water.. Leave you two lovely bunnies to continue your eye talk.." before I say anything she was already gone and here we were again.. Me and Spencer being silent.. It felt like we were teenagers again..

"Soo.."

"Soo.."

"I like that we were all of us together"

"I liked that too Ash"

"We.. I don't know if you would like that.. we should go out someday again. You know with the kids.."

"It sounds good"

"Spence, I.." I was ready to tell her I loved her.. I was ready to tell her how much she meant to me but Marlo, Andrew's coach, saw us and called Spencer's name.. I didn't have a problem with the lady but she had the worst timing..

"Spencer, hey.."

"Hi, Marlo. How was the practice?"

"They were good. Andrew is very good actually. I think he took his talent from his mom" was she flirting with Spencer infront of me? I really didn't need to see that happening. Especially when I was there..

"Ahem.."

"Oh, hi Ashley. Haven't seen you for a while"

"Yeah, I had work"

"How's Angelina?" she asked Spencer again like I wasn't there. Was something wrong with her?

"She is fine. She is doing great actually"

"I guess both your children took your talent Spencer"

"They took both our talents. Mine's and Ashley's"

"So are you feeling better from yesterday? You were crazy wanting to walk home by your own"

"I just needed to think. Thank you though"

"My pleasure" I was starting to put one and one together. The woman Spencer was with yesterday night.. Marlo was that woman and now she was asking about my wife and how she felt..

"Well Marlo, thank you for bringing my wife back home. It was nice of you" bitch. I knew she wanted Spencer for years now. Now I was thinking if she flirted with Spencer all this long and if Spencer was accepting that.. shit..

"Wife? I thought you were divorced Ashley. I do believe Spencer is your ex-wife" I stood up ready to slap her but Spencer grabbed my wrist and I had to remember that she was my son's coach..

"Marlo, thank you for yesterday. It was nice of you. Now excuse us"

Ok. I was wrong. Spencer wasn't my wife in papers but she would always be my wife. And having that woman flirting with MY wife in front of me, well I snapped..

"Ashley, are you crazy? You would hit Marlo because she was flirting with me?"

"She was provocative Spence.."

"Ash.. we are divorced for a year now. If someone wants to flirt with me they can. As if I want to flirt with someone I can. I am allowed to. Don't you get it?"

"I get it Spence. I get it. But to me you will always be my wife. Don't you get it?"

"I understand more things than you know Ash.. I am going to take Andrew from the locker rooms.. See you at the exit"

She left me there hanging.. Wondering what she meant. Why she said those things? I wasn't her wife? She forgot me already? She was flirting with other people? She moved on?

"Hey mom" I didn't even hear my daughter's voice.. She had to nudge me to understand that she was there.. "Mom.. wake up.. Earth to mom"

"Oh.. I am sorry Angy"

"Where is mommy?"

"She is at the locker rooms with Andrew"

"Why you seem like you've been hit by a truck?"

"Maybe I did"

"What?"

"Nothing princess. Let's go. We are going to wait them at the exit"

"Ooook"

After twenty minutes Spencer and Andrew came to find us waiting at the car.. Spencer didn't look at me right away.. Instead she kissed and hugged Angelina and Andrew and once the kids were inside the car I saw her blue eyes on mine..

"We need to talk. Come later from the house. Ok?"

"Ok" I couldn't say anything else.. My heart though skipped a couple of times.. I screwed up for one more time.. I shouldn't say what I said earlier. If I had my mouth shut then nothing would happen..

When I got inside the car she was still there.. Waiting for us to leave.. I could still see her from the mirror.. I was wondering why she needed me home.. To break up with me? We were already divorced as she said..

It was nine o'clock when we were back at home. The kids were already showered so they put their pjs on and we sat down to eat something.. Our dinner always consisting of cereal or sometimes I would order pizza or chinese..

"Angy, I am going to call Amy to come over. I need to go back to mommy's house. Ok?"

"Fine by me"

"I know you don't need a baby sitter since you are fourteen now but.."

"Ehm.. No mom.. I am fourteen but Andrew is still young.. So.."

"Yeah, yeah.. We already know you like the girl ok? Just behave please"

"Mom, of course. Who do you think I am?"

"My daughter. Angy I mean it. Ok? I know you like Amy, and maybe the girl is gay. But you are fourteen and she is already a freshman in college. So.. Whatever you have in mind forget it. Just be her friend.."

"That's what mommy said"

"Mommy is wise. So.. Should I leave without thinking what is going to happen?"

"You have nothing to be afraid off. She doesn't even like me that way. So.. I am going to be friends with her" her voice was sad saying that and I knew the feeling of wanting someone who didn't want you back.. Yes, I've been to my daughter's age and I had crushes too..

I called Amy and in half an hour she was here.. I told her I wouldn't be late and let her with my babies..

The way to Spencer's house I was thinking all the worst scenarios. I already brought Spencer to that point and I was sure she would say that we were over once and for all..

I parked my car outside and stayed inside for five minutes when I took the decision to walk to my front door.. I knocked the door and waited.. My heart was beating so fast that I thought I would have a heart attack.. And then she opened the door..

"Hey.."

"Hi"

"Come inside"

She let me get inside first and once I was I heard the door closing behind me.. I was here because she needed to talk. Would I like what she was going to say? Probably not. Especially if she was ready to tell me that she was with Marlo and she moved on with her life..

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I am ok. Thank you"

"I am going to put a glass of wine for me"

"I am going to sit down. Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few"

This home was my home. Our home. The place we raised our children, the place I made love to her for the first time as a married couple.. It held so many memories.. While I was going back to our past I felt her sitting right next to me and sigh..

"Ash.."

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said back at the ice ring?"

"What exactly?"

"About me being always your wife. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did" I turned my head so I could see her better.. "Spence, you are my one. The woman I love. The mother of my children. You will always be my wife no matter what. Even if you.. moved on"

"Moved on?"

"You were right. I am not your wife anymore. You have every right to have someone in your life. I am sorry for my attitude earlier.."

"Actually about that.. Marlo and I are not together if you ever thought about us like that"

"You are not?"

"She would like to be but I don't want to because I am already in love with someone.." that broke my heart.. I didn't know if it would be worst to hear that she was with Marlo or that she was in love with someone else.. Both sounded the same to me..

"Ohh.." she touched my hand and immediately I felt the same feeling I felt the first day she touched me.. That electric fire through my body..

"I am in love with you Ash.."

"You are.. with me?"

"I never fell out of love with you.. Even when you hurt me really bad with what you said I still loved you Ash.. I can't erase the years I've been with you so easy.. And quoting your words from earlier I am going to say that you will always be my wife" was I crazy? Was I hearing things? Did she say what I think I heard she said?

"Really? Why now Spence?"

"Because I saw you were ready for us Ash.. You were proving yourself to me and.. it was kind of hot to stand like that to Marlo.. But that doesn't mean we are totally back together.. We need to figure some things out first and I will come with you to those meetings if it is ok with you"

"It is more than ok with me.. So.. Let's just say I want to kiss you.. Can I?"

"Yes, you can.."

"And if I want to.."

"No, you can't"

"Ok, I thought I might ask.."

"Baby steps Ash.. We can't rush things. I don't want to rush things. Ok?"

"Baby steps. I am ok with baby steps.. I love baby steps"

"I missed you you know"

"More than I do? Don't think so.."

I came here ready to hear the worst of things.. Ready to hear that I totally lost her.. But the hope was still here and Spencer was giving me a chance. We wouldn't rush things and that would be the best.. As she said.. Baby steps..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**

**I was listening to 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum. Heard it on Sunday's Glee episode and i am in love with that song.. Check it out if you want.. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.. Hope you had a gr8 weekend.. **

**As for the story i think it will only 10 chapters maybe less but no more than 10.. so i guess we have four left..**

**To TheQueen: It's too soon if i have them... i am not going to tell you ;)**

**To pankton: I still haven't mention anything about Ashley's career.. I have to find something.. If i remember correct Ashley had no job and that was one of the reason's she was depressed.. But i will see what i can do about that..**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Spencer's POV**

It has been three weeks since I told Ashley how I felt and the most important how I felt about us and our family.. I told her about making baby steps and that's what we were doing. Actually it feels like we are teenagers again and we are just starting to date. There are those tender touches, the shy looks, the awkward kisses.. But besides everything it was still us..

Ashley was trying very much.. Knowing a person for so many years you can really see them and understand their actions.. I knew she wanted more but I just couldn't give it to her. It's not that I didn't want to but I wasn't ready yet..

These last weeks I went to her meetings with her psychologist and the lady made me understand Ashley's condition. It's not that you never heard of depression but when you hear that from a professional, well then you realize how serious the problem was. The most important though was that Ashley was doing great and she only continued going there because it just helped her. And I didn't have a problem with that..

As for my babies, well they were happy that they could see their mommies getting along again. Every time that Ashley would stay for the night I could see Angy's face. She had that smile from ear to ear and now I was realizing what meant for them to have their parents separated.. I thought that I was doing the right thing for them but at the end what was the right thing?

Angelina and Amy? Well since Ashley told me about our daughter I paid more attention to them and how they interacted with each other. Clearly they liked each other very much. Friends or not they just fit. But Angelina being fourteen and Amy being eighteen I didn't know if I was that oppose to their relationship or to say relationship. Because for now they were just friends.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Amy is going to be here in a few. I want you to do your homework and go to bed early. It's a school day tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok mommy. I know."

"And behave"

"Mommy.."

"No mommy me. Remember what I told you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Be friends. Don't worry. That's what I am to her anyway.."

I would go out with Ashley tonight. She had a surprise to me. Actually it was our sixteen year anniversary. So I was kind of nervous. After so long away from each other, it felt strange..

Ashley would come from my house to pick me up because she wanted to see the children. I really didn't have a problem with that.. So at 6.30 sharp as she told me she would, she was at my doorstep looking amazing as always. She was wearing a shot black cocktail dress, with black peep toes. Her hair was down in loosen curls and I think I stopped breathing the moment I saw her.. She came very close to me, put her hands behind my back and gave me a kiss on my lips after whispering to my ear _'you look amazing Spence'._

"Where are my babies?"

"Angy is in her room and Andrew is in the living room watching tv"

She touched my bare shoulder giving me another kiss and got inside in search of our kids.. Once Andrew saw her he run to her arms and Angy stepped down cause obviously she missed her mama as well..

"Mom, you look awesome"

"Oh, thank you princess"

"No. I mean you look.. wow.. sexy. Mommy is so lucky" she looked at me with that eyes that up until now send chills to my body

"I am the lucky one"

"You both look beautiful. I think I have the most beautiful mothers in the world"

"How's school princess?"

"Boring as always" Angelina didn't like school that much. She took that from her mom. But for an odd reason she was taking A's all the time. I guess she had a little from me inside as well..

"But mommy said that you are good"

"That doesn't change the fact that school is boring"

"Sweetie, in order to have something in your life you have to study. Look at mommy. She is a very clever woman" and yes. After so many years she can make me blush so easy..

"I guess"

We were sitting there when I heard the door bell and of course Amy was here to take care of my kids. The moment she got inside I looked at her and I saw that the first person she looked was my daughter..

"Hello, ladies"

"Hi Amy. How is it outside?"

"Cold but ok I guess. May I say that both of you look amazing?"

"Thanks" me and Ashley said at the same time.

"Amy, you know the ritual. Don't let Angelina stay up more than 10pm as much as she pouts and Andrew has to be back to his bed at 9pm. Both they have homework to do so please make sure that it is finished"

"Don't worry Mrs Spencer. When you'll be back everything will be done"

"Ok. If you need anything call my phone or Ashley's."

"Yes, Mrs Spencer. I know. Now if you don't go you are going to lose your reservations"

"Ok. We are going. Angy be good"

"Always mommy. Have fun tonight"

When we got outside it was so cold but Ashley rushed me right away inside her car opening my door first. Yes, she was a gentelwoman.. What this night might bring I don't know. But feeling Ashley's hand on top of mine it feels just perfect.. As she looked perfect as well..

I knew we had reservations to a very well known restaurant but when I saw where Ashley was going I looked at her but she didn't say anything.. We were outside her home. She tricked me but I have to say that because of everything that happened and how our relationship was I would rather have this night alone with her than being in a restaurant.

"Surprised?"

"Well yes.. If you had already planned for us to come here so why we needed to dress like that Ash?"

"Because you look so good when you wear dresses.. It's a turn on"

"Aha.."

"Don't look at me like that Spence.. You know I still crave your body and I always will"

"Aha.."

"Stop it and let's get inside silly person"

Once inside I felt immediately the warmth of her house and how good it smelled. She had a table in the middle of her living room with a red rose on top of it and lighten candles around us.. It was very romantic.. She guided me to my chair having her hand on my back and she let me sit there giving me again one of her kisses that I started to get addicted on..

She was passing back and forth in the living room turning the stereo on and putting red wine in my glass..

"What about you?"

"I will put wine to my glass too.. I need to make a toast. So without wine there is no toast" she said with that characteristic smile of hers.. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"You planned everything, didn't you?"

"I had some help"

"Help?"

"Well, Angelina wanted to help so I said ok. It was nice of her"

"And she didn't say anything to me? Her mom?"

"I told her not too.. That was a surprise after all"

"It was"

"So.. " she said and raised her glass looking at me. "To my wife, to my everything, to the only person who makes my heart skip. To second chances and to hopefully more anniversaries'. To my love, to you Spencer."

Second chances and wife were the words that I kept replaying in my mind. She was my wife although in papers we weren't. And I was giving her a second chance, not only to her but to us as a couple again. What was it that was keeping me away from her? It was only me. And the time I was giving to myself was over. I loved Ashley and I wasn't hurting only me but her as well.. She was waiting for my move and that's what I did.. I got up from my seat and walked slowly to her side sitting on her lap.. She was looking at me amazed and surprised from my behavior but she didn't keep her hands for herself. I felt her hand doing circles on my lower back and I felt her hot breath on my bare shoulders. I cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her like it was our first time. It was a passionate kiss that I wanted to give to her for a long time now but today, this night I was making it real..

"Wow" she said when we parted only to breathe.. Her eyes were sparkling under the light of the candles and before she said anything else I kissed her again with the same passion.. "Hmmm.. baby.. I missed you"

"And I missed you Ash.. So very much"

"Sorry for everything that I put you through. Sorry for making you believe that I didn't love you. I do love you Spence. You are my forever. You and the kids are my everything"

"Ssshh.. I know.." I silenced her with my fingers and put my hands behind her neck.. I knew she loved me and I wish that nothing like that happened but we were here together and we were a couple again. She was in my heart again..

"I love you. I love you. I love you" she said and I felt hot tears on my neck.. I didn't want to see her cry.. I never wanted to see her cry..

"Please don't cry"

"It's happy tears. I have you again"

"You always had me Ash.."

"No I didn't. I lost you and I thought that I would die without you"

"You didn't though. And I love you too baby"

"It sounds so good hearing you telling me that"

"I am planning to say that more often"

"Not complaining"

Do we really have to wait for everything? They say 'wait till you ready to get married, wait till you have your family, wait, wait, wait. With Ashley I didn't wait. From the day I met her we didn't. Only this time apart because we needed to evaluate our relationship. Because we both needed the time to think and the time to forgive. It worth it all the way..

"Follow me"

I took her hand in mine and guided us to her room.. She followed me without asking anything.. My heart was beating so fast as I was looking back and she was there looking like a teenage girl..

Once inside I let her sit on her bed and I sat on her lap straddling her with my right leg on her one side and my other leg on her other kissing and sucking her neck. Her moans echoed like music to my ear. Last time I touched her was a year ago. Last time I felt her touch was before everything.. I needed her and I knew she needed me the same..

"Spence.."

"Yes?"

"If you are not ready.. hmmm.. yeah.. ehm.. we don't.. hmm God baby" I had her ear lobe in my mouth biting it and licking it.. That was her weak spot. I knew it and she knew it.. She couldn't speak after that.. I laid her on her back and started caressing her breasts, my mouth never leaving her lips..

"I want you so bad.."

"And I want you.. God.. I missed you inside me Spence"

God only knows how I missed her.. The night would be long.. Maybe not that long but still I could make her come at least four times..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys.. three more chapters and this story is coming to an end.. This chapter is mostly Angy's POV but there is Ashley's as well.. If you feel like reading it feel free but i thought since Angy and Amy was in the picture i should at least have one POV of the girls..**

**To TheQueen: Since i am feeling generous today i will tell you that we will have no drama.. The last chapters will have anything but drama.. See? I can be nice when i want to :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Angelina's POV**

I know how the adults think. They believe that a fourteen year old is a kid. But a fourteen year old can see things that the adults can't and sometimes worth the try to sit down and listen. For my age I am very mature. Maybe it was my environment and how my mother's raised me but I don't act like other fourteen year olds. I am grounded and I know what I want. I consider myself one of the luckiest things because although to an outsider I was raised to an abnormal family, having two mothers, I am more normal than my classmates that they have a mother and a father. My mom Ashley and my mommy Spencer are the best parents. Having the divorced was hard but I could sense that they were losing themselves. I do believe that at the end my mommy did the right thing. I would rather have two homes than see them fight and yell at each other. I have seen that with my own eyes. My best friend's parents were like that and it really hurt me.

When I was twelve I realized that I probably liked girls more than boys. I didn't say anything to my moms because I wasn't sure myself. I wasn't ashamed or anything but I was still young and all girls at that age look at other girls. But when I saw Amy I knew. I don't know how, I don't know why but she did something to me. When I met her I was sure who I was.. But still I never said anything..

Amy was someone I could talk to. Not that I didn't have any friends but she was just there and I felt comfortable being with her.. At that time I could see the falling between my parents. So she was there when I needed to talk to someone. She wasn't just a babysitter. She was a friend although we had four years an age difference.. When the divorce came I run to her. I cried in her arms because I didn't want to cry infront of mom or mommy. She was the first person I thought to call..

What really made me like Amy was her character. How she saw things and how she translated them to me. She explained to me that both my moms loved me and they would be always next to me and Andrew. She told me she wish she had my parents.. Her words still echo in my head..

'_Angy, your parents love you more than anything. To the outside world they are just two women, married, raising two kids, being gays. But for me they are two amazing women, that they have two amazing kids and they are the most happy people I ever met. I wish I had parents like yours. I wish they knew about me.. I wish I could tell them..'_

At that time I didn't know what she meant by that. I couldn't read the hidden words..

When my mom's took the divorce me and Andrew had to go back and forth to both houses. Mom had us on the weekends and mommy had us the other days. So Amy now was spending more time with us. And now I was coming closer to her and she did to.

When she got accepted to her college she called me right away. I could hear the excitement in her voice and I was very proud of her. She loved children and she wanted to study to become a school teacher. That was her dream and I was sure she would achieve it..

What really was hurting me though was how her mood was changing when someone else would be around us. She would treat me like a kid. That I couldn't understand. When we were alone we would talk and she would act normal but if mommy or mom was at the same room or if we were getting closer she would say something about me being a kid.. And I wasn't stupid. I could see how she was looking at me sometimes. I know I was a minor and she was an adult in papers because really I do believe that we are becoming adults by our actions and not because of our age..

I decided to tell mom because I couldn't take it anymore and because of something Amy said I run to my room. So when mom asked me I told her everything and of course she told mommy. Now both my parents knew but I could see they didn't like it. Not because she was a girl but because she was eighteen when I was fourteen.. Love is love. I was raised to believe that love is something amazing, unstoppable. It doesn't matter of age or gender. And I was in love with Amy. Only that she wasn't. As mommy said I should be her friend. And that I tried to do..

My moms were back together and that was making me extremely happy. They looked good together and they couldn't live without each other. When I was at both homes I could hear mom and mommy crying at night. They were hurting themselves and not us. So tonight that was their anniversary I knew what mom planned for the night and Amy would be home to look after us. For another night I would put my feelings aside and try to be her friend. That was the hardest thing I had to do..

When the door knocked I had a huge smile on my face. Everytime that Amy was coming home I just couldn't help it. So when mommy opened the door and I saw her coming inside I saw her eyes on me..

"Hello, ladies"

"Hi Amy. How is it outside?"

"Cold but ok I guess. May I say that both of you look amazing?"

"Thanks"

"Amy, you know the ritual. Don't let Angelina stay up more than 10pm as much as she pouts and Andrew has to be back to his bed at 9pm. Both they have homework to do so please make sure that it is finished" that's why Amy was treating me like a kid. Because mommy still treated me like that. I was fourteen.. Not four.. But I still loved her..

"Don't worry Mrs Spencer. When you'll be back everything will be done"

"Ok. If you need anything call my phone or Ashley's."

"Yes, Mrs Spencer. I know. Now if you don't go you are going to lose your reservations"

"Ok. We are going. Angy be good"

"Always mommy. Have fun tonight"

When they left us Amy was very strict.. She told us to sit down and do our homework. If I had a teacher like Amy at school I would be an excellent student. Although I am. And I don't like school..

"Andrew what do you have for tomorrow?"

"Algebra exercises and history"

"Do you need any help with algebra?"

"No I am good. Thank you Amy"

"Amy?" she looked at me with those brown eyes. Ok.. I know I am fourteen but I can like a person. Right? And I liked her very very much

"I have a paper to do. Nothing important"

"What is it about?"

"It's about world war I"

"Do you need any help with that?"

"I am going to search my information on the internet. I am ok. But if I want to ask you something I will. So I am going to my room"

"Why don't you bring your laptop downstairs?"

"Because I want my privacy" when I said that I saw her eyes narrow down. She could hurt me but I could hurt her too. I wanted to see if she had feelings for me or if I was wrong.

"Ok."

When I got to my room I sat on my desk searching all the information I needed. When I had everything I needed I started typing. I didn't even realise what time it was when I checked my watch and it was almost 10pm.. Amy came upstairs earlier to bring me some dinner and that's the last time I heard from her.. When I turned off my computer I went downstairs. Amy was sitting on our couch reading a book that I knew what was about.. I sat right next to her and took the book from her hands..

"Fingersmith? Nice book"

"How? You read this book?"

"I did. It's a beautiful story. I didn't know you like this kind of stuff"

"I.. a friend of mine told me about this book and.. I.. was just curious"

"Do you like it so far?"

"It's good" I gave her back her book and we stayed silenced for some moments when she talked to me again "So, did you finish your paper?"

"I did. I think it's good"

"I think that too. You are an excellent student"

"Amy, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course"

"Why you were reading this book?" I saw her changing more than one color and that was all the sides of red..

"What do you mean?"

"Since you are reading this book you know what this is about. Two girls falling in love under some very strange circumstances"

"Angy.." she got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth. She seemed nervous..

"Yes?"

"I can't.."

"What is it that you can't Amy?" I said very calm looking at her but she was looking everywhere but me..

"I just can't. Ok?"

"You are still not telling me what is that you can't" I was pressuring her to tell me. I knew she was struggling to say what she wanted to say but I needed to know..

"You know exactly what I mean Angy. You know exactly what I can't do as much as I want to"

"I really don't.."

"Don't say that you don't know what I am saying because you are very clever and not stupid. Me and you. We just can't happen as much as I would like to"

"You and me?" now she had my attention. She wanted the same with me?

"Yes, you and me. We can't."

"Who said that we can't?" I got up from the couch as well and walked step by step where she was standing.

"I like you. I like girls. And I like you. But you are underage and we would never.. I can't. I could go in jail for that" my heart was beating so fast.. She was confessing to me.

"And I like you. If no one knows nothing will happen. All we need is two people involved and I am here and you are here. No one needs to ever know.." I stepped a little bit closer and caressed her arm. I saw her closing her eyes..

"Please Angy.. Please understand how hard this is for me.."

"And it's hard for me too. Do you know how long I was waiting for you to tell me this? Two years. Two years loving you secretly. Two years of thinking that I was just a friend to you. Two years waiting.. So I know how hard this is. I am trying to make it easier"

I stepped closer and laid my head on her shoulder. I felt her immediately relaxing her posture.. I turned her head so she could look at me. At that moment I knew what I wanted. I wanted her lips on mine. This would be my first kiss and it would be with the person I loved.. I closed my eyes and locked our lips.. She wasn't kissing me back at first but I kept kissing her lips softly when she did kiss me back and it felt amazing. It felt like fireworks. Yes.. It was an amazing feeling..

When we stopped kissing we both opened our eyes looking at each other. She was the most beautiful girl..

"What we just did?"

"I think that is called kissing"

"You know what I mean Angy."

"Did you like it?" I saw her pausing for a sec but she nodded her head "And I liked that too"

"This is wrong"

"When two people like each other it's never wrong. You told me you liked me. Do you want to kiss me again?"

"Angy.."

"It's a simple question. Do you?"

"But it's.." I didn't let her finish her sentence. I kissed her on her lips again guiding us back to the couch. I wanted to do that for so long and I understood her fears but I needed that as much she needed it. And if she didn't want me she wouldn't kiss me back with the same passion that I did..

We were lost in each other that we didn't hear the door open and both my moms saying my name with a sock in their voices..

**Ashley's POV**

I didn't expect Spencer to let me in so soon. And when I mean let me in I mean us being together. I wanted it so much but I wouldn't pressure her for anything. I knew that when she would be ready she would make the step to find me. And when she did.. God.. when she did.. It was un-fucking-believable.. Imagine not having sex for a year and then having the love of your life touching you again.. No need to tell you how many times I came.. Us together was amazing..

"That was.."

"I know.."

"And the thing you did with your tongue.. God.."

"That good baby?"

"I do believe that I came in seconds Ash.."

"Yeah, I am that good"

"And so modest"

"That's what you love about me"

"Not only that" she said and we both leaned for a kiss that was much needed.. I wanted to attach our lips together and have her with me all the time.. But when she was close to kiss me and pulled away and I was pouting..

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know what time is it? Amy is still at home. She has to go to her home eventually"

"Shit. You are right. Ok.. Shower?"

"Together?"

"Of course"

"No time for touching"

"I didn't think.." she raised her eyebrow and looked at me. Yeah, I did think of touching.. "Ok. No touching"

We got up and took our shower together. We got dressed and we drove back to our home. I can't believe why that thing happened to us. I lost her but I was glad I found her again. I was glad she took me back.. I don't think I could live without her..

"It's 11pm Ash.. We should have been home earlier than that.."

"It's not my fault that you were asking for more baby. I was just giving you what you wanted"

"I did. And it's no ones fault. Ok.. Do you have the keys?"

"Right here"

When I opened the door I didn't expect to see my daughter straddling Amy and kissing. I was left with my mouth open and when I looked at Spencer she was with her mouth open as well.. We looked at each other and we said only one word..

"Angelina?"

When our daughter heard her name she sat immediately on the couch and I was trying to read Amy's face that was in full panic. She got up with her head down and I could understand what she was feeling right now.. She was afraid of our reaction and what might happen. I wasn't so sure either but I knew how my daughter felt and I would never become my mother.. I promised to myself that I would never be such a person..

"Amy please sit down.."

"Mrs Ashley. I am sorry. I am so sorry" she tried to leave but I didn't let her. All this time Angy was telling me that Amy probably was gay but seeing her kissing my daughter actually made it real.

"Amy, just sit down with my daughter please. We need to talk about what happened"

"I.. I.."

"Spencer?"

"Amy, Ashley is right. All four us we need to talk about what happened"

She didn't say anything. She just walked back to the couch were Angy was sitting and she had her eyes down once again. It would be a long night..

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N Tomorrow and the next days i am going to update only this story because i want to finish it. As for ;Everything that i lost' i am going to have an update probably on Monday and then i am not going to update every day because my girlfriend will be here and i need to spend time with her.. I am not saying that i won't have an update just that i won't have one every day.. Maybe one or two a week..  
**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**To TheQueen: I am sure you wish my girlfriend was more often here so i could tell you everything.. :p.. as for the drama i think that story started with drama.. i guess now we are going to be drama free.. i have one question though.. what's the KKKKK at the end? stupid question i know..**

**To lilce1992: no one did.. but i like to be like that.. write things that no one expects.. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Spencer's POV**

You think you are ready to you see your child growing up, going at school, going at college, getting married, having it's own family but you are not. You are never ready to see your child doing all this things clearly because in your eyes they are still babies. Even when they will be forty years old they will be your babies. So I thought I was ready to see my daughter having a relationship or kiss but I wasn't. Especially when she was kissing with someone that was in college and they had four years of age difference..

The moment we stepped in and both Ashley and me saw them kissing at the couch with Angelina straddling Amy, well, I wasn't prepared for that. But when we both found our voice and the girls heard us I saw the shame in Amy's face and the sock they both had..

I wasn't mad or anything. I wouldn't ground my daughter because she was kissing. Years before me and Ashley promised to be parents with a capital P. We promised to treat our children equally and not like they are inferior of us. They would have the chance to talk.. So because of what was happening I had to be what I promised to be. A mom, considering my child's feelings..

Amy tried to leave. I am sure she was afraid of what would happen afterwards. To everyone's eyes Amy was an adult and Angy was still a kid. If someone knew, Amy could go in jail.. Ashley tried to stopped her but I saw the hesitation in her eyes.. She was really scared..

"Amy please sit down.."

"Mrs Ashley. I am sorry. I am so sorry"

"Amy, just sit down with my daughter please. We need to talk about what happened"

"I.. I.."

"Spencer?" Ashley needed my help. We were all together in this and we had to find a solution for the problem.. We needed to be strong and make the right decisions..

"Amy, Ashley is right. All four us we need to talk about what happened"

Once I said that I saw her retreating back to the couch where our daughter was. Angy was a very strong kid. And by that I mean she had a very strong character. She got that from Ashley. It's something I admired on her. Although her moms caught her kissing with someone her eyes were glued to both of us and not once she looked down in comparison with Amy..

"Ok. Angy what happened? What was all this?" Ashley was the one to ask first.

"We were kissing"

"I think we saw that with our own eyes. But it's not the answer I want. Amy?"

"Mrs Ashley.. I.. don't know what to say"

"Obviously you knew what to do though" Amy brought her head in her hands and started sobbing. Immediately I saw my daughter's hand on her back trying to calm her..

"Mom, is it that important? I was kissing. I wasn't doing anything wrong"

"Angy, do you realise that what you both did is a crime? If for example you were doing that outside and someone knew you both they could call the police and Amy could be in prison. Have you thought about that?"

"Mom, I know. Ok? I am not stupid. I know what that means. But I was waiting for her for years. When Amy told me that she felt the same I just couldn't help it and I kissed her. If you want to blame someone blame me. I was the one who initiated everything. Amy tried to put some sense in my mind" Ashley tried to answer back but Amy was the one who talked first. It was the first time after so many minutes that we heard her voice

"Mrs Ashley, Mrs Spencer. It wasn't all Angy's fault. It was both of us. I could easily tell her no but I didn't. I should have been more careful because I am the adult but I couldn't. I promise not to see her again and I won't come again in your house."

"WHAT?" Angy looked at her with surprised eyes. I saw the hurt in those baby blues and I knew what that meant for her.

"Angy.. We can't. We can't be what we both want to be. I can't kiss you outside. I can't hold your hand. We just can't"

"Who said we can't Amy? We don't have to hold hands or to kiss when we are outside. But when we are alone together we can be what we want. We can be us. No one has to know.."

I looked at Ashley and I understood what she was telling me with her eyes. This was a very fucked up situation. And in front of us we had two girls that obviously were struggling with their feelings. I knew how my daughter felt but up until now I didn't know how Amy felt. It surprised me when I heard her words. I could hear the pain in those words. Now it was my time to talk and I took Ashley's hand on mine.. I tried to be in my daughter's situation. When Ashley and I met I was in a relationship with a boy. Nothing was easy for us as well.. I couldn't believe what I was going to do..

"Girls? May I have your attention please?" both of them with tears in their eyes looked at me.. Either I was a softie or I loved my child very much. It was both.. "Amy? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Mrs Spencer"

"Do you like my daughter?" I saw her hesitation. She looked my daughter and nodded her head.. "How long did you have feelings for her?"

"I guess since last year. But something clicked when I first met her."

"Angy?"

"Yes, mommy"

"Do you like Amy?"

"I am in love with her. I have been for that last two years. When I first met her I knew it was her" Amy looked back to my daughter surprised.. I guess she didn't know about the 'I am in love' part

"You.. are in love with me?"

"Yes, I am. As I said I have been for a long time now"

"Why you never said anything?"

"Because I didn't believe you wanted me the same I wanted you. And the comments you were making showed me different. If you never told me probably I would be your friend loving you secretly"

"You would be my friend while you were in love with me?"

"I would rather having you as a friend than not having you at all"

Ashley leaned closer to me and whispered to my ear. I couldn't take my eyes off them because in Angy and Amy I could see Ashley and me. It was love at first sight. It's how we felt when we saw each other. But those girls had something that was separating them. They had not only to think that they were two girls in love but that they had an age difference as well..

"What are you doing Spence?"

"I don't really know"

"You can accept this? Amy is eighteen Spence. Angy is fourteen. Do you know what is going to happen?"

"Let's just say that I was fourteen when you met me and you were eighteen what would you do?"

"I don't know"

"My point exactly. I am not saying that I am ok with this entire thing but you can see with your own eyes that those two have something going on. They both feel the same and they kind of remind me of me and you.."

"So what are you saying?"

I didn't tell her. I wanted all of them to hear what I was going to say and I hoped not to regret it..

"Girls, obviously the situation is really bad but I can see that you both like each other. I am sure that if I say no to my daughter then I will make her do things that she would never do. Because Angelina is you baby. She is exactly like you." I said and Ashley smiled. They were the same. Mother and daughter.

"So what I am saying is that we are not entirely ok with everything but if you want to be together you can be. But you have to be very careful. No PDA especially when you are going to be outside. I would rather have you here and not somewhere else. Amy, you have to understand that although she seems mature she is not. She is still young.."

"Mommy.."

"Angy I am talking"

"Yes, Angy listen to your mom" I started to like Amy even more now.. Besides the fact that she was kissing my daughter

"So where was I? Ah yes. As I said. You have to be very careful. If someone sees you you are going to have a major problem."

"I promise not to let something like that happen Mrs Spencer."

"Amy, can I talk to you for a second? In private please"

Both my daughter and wife looked at me but I needed to talk to Amy alone. I needed to make sure that she wouldn't break my daughter's heart. She was too young..

"Amy, I like you. You are a very good girl, you respect yourself and the others. You are a great person as well.. But I have to think of my daughter. Angy said she was in love with you. She is still very young for that. I am sure you had other relationships before my daughter and.."

"Actually no. I never had. I knew I liked girls since I was fifteen but I was afraid to admit it to myself. When I first saw Angy something clicked. I don't know what it was but it was like we knew each other. How I see it? We just fit. And Mrs Spencer I don't only like your daughter, I am in love with her also. All this long I was trying to hide it. I was trying to push those feelings away. To tell you the truth if nothing like that happened today I would wait for her till she was eighteen. If you asked me now I would still wait. It hurts me that I can't be with her the way I want to. It hurts me very much but it would hurt me even more not to have her in my life. I promise not to hurt her because I can't explain what I feel about her. It a very strong feeling"

"I know what you mean. It is exactly what I felt for Ashley when I first saw her. And I was right about my daughter's age pretty much. She was my first and only love. So I understand how you feel"

"So I want to thank you for trying to be ok with all this. I promise not to take advantage of your kindness. We are going to be very careful"

"I am sure you know but Angy is like Ashley. She is hot headed and she is stubborn. When she wants something she is going to have it. No matter what."

"I already know that"

"So you are in love with her eh?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know though. I am not going to say anything to her. I am going to wait for a while"

"I am sure she knows"

"I guess. She was the one that pushed me today. She saw a book I was reading"

"What book?"

"Fingersmith"

"Aww.. I love that movie. I never read the book though. And wait. How my daughter knows about the book?"

"I don't know. She surprised me as well"

"Ok. I need to have a chit chat with my daughter and we need to go back"

"Mrs Spencer.."

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For giving me a chance"

"Try not to make me regret it"

"I promise"

When we went back to the living room Ashley and Angy were talking. Once my daughter saw Amy her face lighted up.. I knew that was I was seeing before my eyes was true love and it was making me smile because I believed that my baby girl found her Ashley. I just hopped that everything would go ok..

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N Since there are two more chapters left i was thinking next chapter to move some years in the future.. Having more than one POV(maybe two). Because if i don't then this story is going to have ten more chapters..  
**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

**One more chapter left.. I am supposed to write it tomorrow.. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this sequel.. It means a lot having all of you liking what i am writing.. So thank you very much..**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Ashley's POV**

Looking back I can see myself being a teenager, loving a girl that became my wife. Someone I loved through my heart and I was planning to keep. Because Spencer was a keeper.. She gave me something that no one else manage to give me and I will be forever hers..

Second chance. What is a second chance really? To me it was Spencer giving me a chance to prove that I loved her. To be with her and our family again. To wake up next to her and spoon her every night. To feel safe around her. And I couldn't be happier than I already was. Because we were back together. I had my family back.

Seeing my daughter with Amy kissing on our couch was a shock. A big one. At least for me. Because Spencer wasn't that shocked considering that she gave them her blessings. I was surprised but she assured me that this was for the best. They could be together but we would watch them. That didn't make me feel better but I trusted her opinion on the matter.

Spencer told me what I would do if I was in Amy's shoes. Well probably I would be with Spencer even if she was sixteen and I was eighteen. And that was what she was trying to explain to me. Angy was like me. She would do anything in your hands to be with the one she wanted. And she wanted something that was forbidden. I wasn't sure how their relationship would work but I had to trust Spencer on that..

Maybe I couldn't see my daughter growing up. For me she was still a baby. I didn't have a problem with her being in love with a girl. Heck, I was married to her mother so that would be hypocritical. I was just worried for the outcome..

When Spencer left me alone with Angy I had some time to talk with my daughter. To understand what she was feeling. I was being a little bit harsh at the beginning but I needed to remember that she was my daughter. When Spencer and Amy left us alone it was kind of awkward..

"So.."

"Sooo..?"

"Have you really thought about this Angy? It is not easy and it's not going to be"

"Mom, I know. As I said I am not stupid. I know that I love her. Don't tell me that I am too young for that because you fell in love with mom when you were right about her age. And only by seeing her skating. I talked with Amy every day. I got to know her. Understand who she is and where she is coming from. Yes, something clicked when I saw her but I started falling for her day by day. Up until now I was her friend. When she told me that she liked me back do you know how good it felt? I wanted to die for happiness. Having the person you love likening you back it's amazing. And I know we can't be what we want to be. I know I can't kiss her when we are at the mall, I know all this stuff. It's not that it doesn't hurt me but I am willing to wait. I would rather have her here under your nose than not having her at all. I also wish that she will wait for me.."

Hearing her talking like this it reminded me of Spencer. She had a point in what she was saying. It was like I was talking to an adult. Sometimes I wasn't even acting like that and I was forty. My daughter though was making go back, remembering how I felt when I met Spencer..

"You know what? I always wanted to find what you have with mommy. That special bond you have. After all this years and you are still so much in love. I wanted to find that and at the end it found me. She came into my life. I didn't. And since the day she did I fall hard mom. I really don't know what is going to happen in the future but all I know is although being fourteen I found the person I was looking for"

"I am just worried. You are my child. I don't want to see you hurt. And I don't want to see Amy in jail because of her love of my daughter"

"Well.. she didn't say she love me back. But I am ok. It's too soon for her."

"I saw how she is looking at you. Not now but every time. It's how I look at mommy"

"You think?"

"Yes, I think" she hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. I guess that was her way for telling me thank you.. I could try to be ok with all that..

"I promise to be careful. I don't want her in jail either"

"I hope you are going to be. For all of us sake"

After some minutes Spencer and Amy came inside the living room again. Spencer sitting right next to me and Amy sitting in the chair next to Angy. I think it was her way to show us that she was being respectful..

"Everything ok here?"

"Yes, mommy. Everything good. What did you discussed?""

"That's between me and Amy"

"But you are going to tell everything later on to mom. So I am not allowed to know?" she was pouting. She mastered her pout from Spencer. When she was like that we both were giving her what she needed. But this time Amy wasn't the one to give in..

"Angy, don't pout because there is no reason to. We talked with your mommy about something. She wanted to discuss some things considering our relationship. That's all" when she said relationship my daughter's eyes lighten up..

"Relationship?"

"Ehmm.. you know.. kind off.."

"Our relationship?" Amy was blushing really bad. I think they needed to discuss some things of their own but I needed to watch them also.. I didn't want to picture my baby girl giving a full kiss to her girl..

"Obviously you two need to discuss some things. Why don't you go at the kitchen where we could see you and discuss whatever it is you want to discuss?"

They didn't say anything. I am sure they wanted their alone time because it wasn't too much for only me and Spencer but for Amy and Angy as well.

"So.. were you nice with our daughter?"

"Actually I was, yes. She has some strong points there. She can really make you think and even if you believe something is wrong she can change your mind. She is really good"

"She is yours and mine. Of course is good" she said and kissed my lips.. This night was supposed to be drama free. I was supposed to come home with Spencer, take a shower and make love to her again.. But life got us first.

"Why are you so ok with all that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because they remind me of me and you. Remember, that to some people our relationship was wrong as well."

"Some people like your mom?"

"Yeah, something like that"

"But we were both old enough. Here we have to deal with our daughter being with an older person"

"Amy may be eighteen but she is ok. I trust her. Do you know what she said back at the kitchen to me? She said that she was willing to wait till Amgy was eighteen. She is not experienced with relationships and she told me she was in love with our daughter. What you have to say about all that?"

"I really can't say anything at all. She told you she was in love with Angy?"

"Aha.. And I believe what she said. I do believe that she loves our daughter enough to wait for her. They both waited for two years now. That's why I am ok with all that"

"I trust your opinion"

"You should trust our daughter too"

"I am going to try"

And God knows how much I tried.. Be a parent and then you will understand what I mean..

After that night things went smoothly. I started to stay more often with Spencer and the kids and Spencer and I realized that a baby sitter was no needed anymore.. Amy was coming home three days a week so her and my daughter could act like a couple. Although I wanted to be there to make my presence visible Spencer always was taking me anywhere but to where the girls were. But the truth is that I was becoming more comfortable with the situation month by month. It took me though six months to get that comfortable and to understand that Amy's intentions were pure.

What happened to these months? I proposed to Spencer again. Although we were divorced and we were back together I wanted to be able to call her my wife in papers as well..

I was trying to find the right place, the right time, the perfect ring. Since she still was wearing our wedding ring from before I bought her a new one that would fit perfectly with her old one.. I was ecstatic.. I called Samantha and Jenna to help me with everything. Yes, after all these years we kept in touch with the girls. Samantha and Greg had a beautiful family with their kids and Jenna and Summer were married and having a girl in Angy's age. As for Steve.. Well my best friend Steve found the girl of his dreams. They weren't married but they were living together.. She was a very nice girl and I liked her for him..

When I had everything planned I asked for everyone to come home for a dinner and I would propose to her in front of our family and friends. Of course Amy was invited as well. If I didn't Angy would kill me.. But I had everything planned..

"So, will you tell me why we are having this dinner again?"

"I told you baby. It was nice having our friends back again. Actually I want to tease Steve about his new girlfriend"

"Be nice Ash.."

"But he is so whipped. I never have thought that he would be like that"

"You mean like you?" she cupped my face and kissed me gently.. Yeap, exactly like me

"Can I touch you before our guests come here?"

"No. Our kids our up"

"We can shower together.. Think about it"

"Aaasshh.. I said no.. Maybe when our guests leave and our kids are sleeping. Ok?"

"I am so whipped" I said while pouting. She could say jump and I would say how high.. Yeah, that whipped

To tease me even more she showered and came outside naked, putting her body lotion right in front of me and starting to dress.. She was a big tease..

"Now, was that important?"

"What do you mean Ash?"

"Did you have to do all these things right in front of me while being naked?"

"Well.. you had the choice to leave.."

"And miss checking you out? Don't think so"

"So don't complain. Zip my dress now"

"As you wish my queen"

"Your queen eh?"

"Yes. My queen" I said and kissed her shoulder..

Once we were both ready we went downstairs and waited for our guests to come.. First was Jenna and Summer and their daughter April. April and Amy were close to age. Actually April was a little bit older than Amy. Only by a year though. They knew each other and they were hanging out when her mothers where in town. They visited us every now and then. After that Sammy and Greg came with their little girl that she was no longer little as she was thirteen now and their son who were about Andrew's age.. And last but not least to make an entrance Steve with his girlfriend. All of our friends were here and I was starting to feel anxious. I would propose to Spencer again..

"We are so happy that you are here guys. It's been a long time since all of us were together"

"Yeah, it's true. We should do that more often"

"I think it's kind of strange that all of you were in town. Why I think it's not true?" Spencer joked but I knew she knew deep inside that something was planned..

"Well.. Our lovely Ashley here called us because she had some special pl-" I saw Steve's girlfriend nudged him on his arm and he changed the subject immediately "party and she missed me very much. That's all. But we missed you guys. And when everything happened I am sure no one expected that"

"The good thing is that now we are back together" she said and kissed my lips.. Yes, we were and she would be mine again.. Now it was the time. I would propose to her while making a toast..

"I am going to bring the wine to make a toast. I will be back in a few"

I went to our bedroom to take the ring first and while I was coming out of the room I heard moans from Angy's room.. If it was what I thought it was someone was in big trouble.. And the worst is that they had the door open.. Angy was on top of Amy kissing her and Amy's hands were traveling my daughter's body.. I really didn't need to see that..

"Ahem.."

"MOM"

"You two. Downstairs immediately. And girls. If I see that again.."

"But mom, mommy said we are ok.."

"Yeah, close the door so I don't have to see that"

"Other parents ask for open doors. You ask for a close door?"

"Whatever. We are going to discuss this later. Now come downstairs."

"Do you have the ring?"

"I got it right here"

Stepping down I went to the kitchen to grab the wine and the glasses. Angy and Amy right behind me helping me and once everyone had their glasses full of wine I made my toast..

"A long time ago, to be more exact, twenty two years ago I fell in love with this wonderful woman. When I first saw her on that ice ring I felt my heart skip.. I knew right then that I found my one. Years later I saw her again and we got the chance to meet and start as friends. Only our relationship went to a deeper level because I made the straight girl to become mine.." I said and looked at her. She was blushing while I was remembering our first time.. She whispered to me 'I love you' and after so long she made my heart beat so fast.. I looked at her and now I was talking to her and only her

"So today in front of our friends and family I want to ask you Spence, my love, my heart, would you give me the honor to be my wife again? Will you marry me?" I was on my knees, looking at her eyes that were teary and I was holding the opened little velvet box with the ring in front of her waiting to say 'yes'..

"YES. YES. YES"

I thought she made me happy when I first proposed to her. But now she was making me even happier than before.. She took the ring and placed it next to her other wedding ring and helped me stood up. She took me in her arms and kissed me passionately not caring who was here.. I heard everyone clap their hands and once our heated kiss was over everyone congratulated us.. My children were the first and we hugged them while crying.. Spencer kissed me again and we both kissed Amy and Andrew..

I was a happy woman. Everything seemed to go fine and I started to feel complete again. Having my wife and kids around me was everything to me.. And in less than a month I would call Spencer my wife again..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my wonderful readers.. This story is finished or if i might say this sequel.. Because the story is not finished.. Read the A/M at the end and you will understand..**

**Baby, thank you for pointing my excitement mistakes.. One day left.. :)**

**To TheQueen: Thank you for reading this fic! :)**

**To ZoMo19: if i tell you that i was feeling the same.. That's why i will have a surprise for you all.. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Spencer's POV**

When you are little you imagine how your life is going to be when you are going to be old. You think about school, college, starting a family. All this lovely stuff. You have a plan in your head but at the end nothing happens exactly as you planned it. Take for example me. A girl that her life was the ice, a loving daughter and girlfriend. Up until then I never have thought that my life would be like this. And at the end my life started to change color when I met Ashley.

Relationships do have their ups and downs but it's in your hand to try to make the downs be up.. Try to find a solution to the problem and be able to comprise and forgive. That's what I did and now I am complete again..

The day that Ashley proposed again I thought my heart would come out of my chest. We were discussing it but I never expected her to do something like that. She caught me off guard but I liked it. My answer wouldn't be anything else but yes.. A triple yes to reassure that she heard me. I would marry her again.. I felt like twenty..

That night it was one of the nights that I will remember for ever. There are certain things that you remember. The day you married, the day your children were born, your graduation and of course other more personal things. That night was one of my favorites.

Imagine marrying your other half. Imagine marrying them for the second time. Just amazing. But having already planned one wedding we really wanted this one to be simple. Just our family and friends. A simple reception at our home and being with the person I loved and loved me back..

We decided the wedding to be in spring. We wanted something different from the other time when we married in December. Spring would be a new start for us. Like when the flowers blows our love and vows would blow too..

I chose to wear a simple white dress and Ashley white shorts, with a nice white vest and heels. My parents when they found out went crazy. When we took our divorce they both thought that we did a mistake because obviously we both loved each other. But when they found out the good news they took the plane the next day and came to Colorado.. Yeah, remember Paula Carlin at the early beginning of my relationship? That Paula went to a trip. I was glad having my parents here with us. Although she was driving me insane with all the things that I had to do for the wedding.

Andrew would be Ashley's best man and Angelina would be my made of honor. This wedding meant more because we had our children here with us. It was more special..

You know how kids feel before Christmas. Exited about the gifts they are going to get and no school. I felt like a kid.. The months didn't seem to come.. I just wanted the three months to pass so fast and call Ashley my wife again. And when those three months came I was nervous like a school girl. Go figure..

"Mommy? Are you ok?"

"Yes, sweetie"

"You are crying"

"It's happy tears. I was just thinking how everything happened"

"Yeah, it was memorable"

"How's mama?"

"She is perfect. I checked her before I came here. She looks hot"

"Angy.." I smiled to my daughter. But her mama was indeed hot..

"What? It's not a lie. Mommy, she looks like she is thirty. Both of you look like that"

"Thanks for the compliment princess. Where is Andrew?"

"With mom."

"Grandma and grandpa?"

"I am here, I am here" my mom said trying to catch her breath. Once she got inside the room she hugged her granddaughter giving her a kiss and then me..

"You were running?"

"I was trying to talk with the people you hired. They are idiots"

"Mom"

"No mom me. My daughter is marrying and everything has to be perfect"

"It's the second time though mom. I am ok. Don't worry"

"Let me worry ok. You just have to look perfect for your bride that I have to say looks amazing."

"Everyone says that. If you continue like that I am going to take my bride and elope"

"Yeah.. don't think so sweetheart"

"Where is my beautiful daughter?" my daddy.. I missed my parents very much. Having them live states away and not being able to see them every day hurt me.. And having them here to one of my happiest days in my life really got me and I wanted to cry..

"Is everything alright?"

"Ashley asks everyone how you feel, how you look like and she can't wait to call you her wife again.. And she looks amazing"

"And you? Ok, that's it I am taking my bride and we are eloping" I said with a dramatic pose and stood up from where I was sitting. Angy, my mom and dad all kept me in place screaming 'NO'.. it was funny..

"It's time sweetie.. Paula, can you go outside? Angy, do you have the ring?"

"I have it grandpa. It's right here"

"Perfect. Are you ready Spencer?"

"I was born ready.."

I took a big breath and follow my dad outside.. The place we chose was perfect. Not the ice ring we married the first time but it was a beautiful place with lots of flowers in the country.. There was a small church surrounded with so many flowers of all colors. We wanted something simple and simple we got..

Walking to find my bride I felt that it was our first time. It was twenty years later but in her eyes I could see the Ashley from twenty years ago.. My girl, my love, my other half.. When she saw me she gave me that smile I loved and I just couldn't wait to take her in my arms and kiss her..

"You look amazing baby"

"You look hot"

"Aww.. Thank you" she kissed me and we both waited for the lady to start the ceremony.. In a few minutes she would be my wife again..

When the lady said 'you may kiss your bride' I looked at Ashley and we both locked our lips to a very needed kiss.. We haven't seen each other for two days and it was hard..

"So girls, how are you feeling?"

"Like a married couple mom"

"I am so happy for both of you? Do you think you can give me another grandchild?"

"Well, if my lovely wife is willing to carry our child I don't have any problem with that"

"Paula, no offence but I don't think we will.. Angy and Andrew are old now and I want to be able to make love to my wife every day and night without having a baby crying"

"I really didn't need to know about you and my daughter having sex but ok.. About the baby I mean. Yeah.. I think I am going to find your father Spence"

When my mom left with a shade of red on her face I looked back at Ashley and picked her nose.. She liked to tease my mom about things like that..

"Why you did that?"

"Because I could wife"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now will you give your sexy, hot, amazing wife a kiss?"

"I will think about it"

"Come here silly"

The wedding, the reception, the honeymoon. Everything was just perfect.. And most of all the hot brunette that would be right next to me every night and day was even more amazing..

* * *

**A year**** later.. **

**Ashley's POV**

"Angy, where are you going?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Just out mom"

"Is Amy coming to get you?"

"We will meet at the mall"

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"Not really. I have a friend that is going to take me there"

"Who is that friend?"

"Mom, I am late. I am leaving. Ok? Bye"

Angy was starting to act strange the last two weeks. I don't know if it was because she was a teenager but I could see that she was different. She wasn't talking about Amy anymore, or at least talking about her every minute.

She started to change her outfit and she was more closed to herself. I know that kids change when they are becoming teenagers but I really didn't expect a U turn from her..

"Spence, do you know where Angy is going?"

"She told me she would meet with Amy at the mall. Why?"

"Because usually Amy was coming to pick her up and now she won't. Also I offered to take her there and she said a friend would come and get her"

"Are you worrying about something?"

"She changed Spence. She is not our little girl anymore. I am just scared"

"Baby, kids grow up. We can't have them as babies for ever"

"But it's our baby, and our baby is acting weird"

"Do you remember yourself at her age?"

"Nooo.." she looked at me shaking her head, telling me to give her another answer"yeeeeesss"

"Much better. Do you remember how you acted and how pissed you were with everyone?"

"Yeeeesss.. What's your point?"

"Angy is a good kid. We raised her well. She knows wrong from right. She is just having a phase."

"When was the last time that you saw Amy coming here? Eh?"

"I.. think it was.."

"That's what I mean.. We haven't seen Amy for a while now.."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying we should call Amy"

"Ash.. we can't do that. It's her girlfriend and we are going to piss her even more"

"Spence, I am going to take the blame for everything. Ok? I just don't like what is happening.."

"Ok.. Wait.. I have Amy's phone number on my phone"

Amy picked it up after the fourth ring and I heard her different as well.. sad if I might say

"Hello?"

"Amy, this is Ashley. How are you?"

"oh.. hi Mrs Ashley.. I.. ok.."

"Did I call you in a bad time?"

"No, it's ok. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I wanted you to tell Angy that she forgot her cell phone back home. She told me she would meet you at the mall and.."

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs Ashley but I haven't seen Angy for two weeks. She didn't return my phone calls and two days ago she told me she wanted to break up with me. So I don't think I am going to see her at the mall"

"Why? What happened? Why she didn't tell us anything?"

"I really don't know. We had a fight and I guess she was trying to find a way to break up with me.." she said and I think I heard her sobbing..

"What you fought about if I may ask?"

"About her being tired of hiding us. She wanted us to be a couple like everyone else and I couldn't. I tried to explain to her the situation but she left my home without letting me say anything. I tried to call her but she never picked it up and then two days ago I received that text."

"I am sorry Amy.. I am sorry. We didn't know.."

"It's ok Mrs Ashley. I want you to know that I love your daughter. I would never do something to cause any harm to your family. I hope she will be ok.."

"Call us whenever you want and if you need anything. Ok? You are a member of this family as well"

"Thank you. Tell I said hi to your wife. Tell Angy that.. nothing.. Don't tell her anything.. Bye Mrs Ashley"

"Bye"

I didn't have the words to describe how bad I felt. I might was against to their relationship but Amy was good for my daughter. I knew who she was and if she loved my daughter. And Angy, God, she lied to us all this long. She never lied to us before..

"What happened Ash?"

"I am going to tell you in a few minutes.. Now I have to call our daughter"

**Angy's POV**

"Your phone is ringing babe"

"I know. It's my mom"

"Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"No"

I felt pissed all the time. I felt tired. Two weeks ago I was in a lovely relationship with the person I loved.

Three weeks ago I went to Amy's college to surprise her but instead I was the surprised one. While I was there waiting for her to come outside I saw her with another girl being all touchy. That girl was holding her hand and was getting a little more close that she should be.. I didn't see them kiss on the lips but that kiss on my girlfriend's cheek just drove me crazy.. I was sixteen, being in a relationship for two years that I couldn't admit to anyone beside my moms and now I was seeing my girlfriend being comfortable with another girl at her campus..

I didn't go there to show her I was there and interrupt what they were doing. Instead I surprised her as I was planning to. I didn't say anything. But inside I was dying. I knew I wasn't old enough for her and I knew that we both were hurting. I wanted to touch her and hold her hand, kiss her lips without having someone look at us differently. I wanted to surprise her at her campus by hugging her and kissing her for everyone to see how much I loved her but I couldn't. But that girl could touch her.. I needed to let her go.. It was hurting me but I was hurting her more.. The girl was the last drop.. I was thinking all this for a long time now.. But I couldn't find the courage to leave..

At school there was a new girl that was very interesting. She was different. She didn't care for anyone and what they were saying. She was carefree. And I needed that. I was so closed to myself all this time and I just needed to let myself free. I started to hanging out with her. I found she was bisexual and that was making us the only two gay kids at school. So I had another person to understand who I was and how I was feeling. I never thought of cheating on Amy though. I would never do that to her. Even though the other girl was flirty. A lot actually. I was letting Amy go because we both couldn't have what we wanted..

"Your phone is still ringing"

"I know. If I don't answer she will continue calling me back.. Yes mom?"

"_Come home right now"_

"Why?"

"_You know exactly why young lady"_

"No, I don't"

"_If you are not back in 20 minutes forget your pc, your ipod and ice skating"_

"Mom, why? Are you pmsing or something?"

"_Angy, you have twenty minutes to come back"_

She hung up the phone really pissed. I couldn't understand what her problem was really.

"Is everything ok?"

"Can you take me back?"

"Why?"

"I have to be home at twenty minutes"

"Relax. We don't have to go back. We can go at the mall as we planned to"

"No. you don't understand. If I don't go back.."

"She will cut you from internet, ipod, tv, computer or something like that. Right?"

"Yeah"

"Been there, done that. Relax. Let's go back at the mall"

I don't why I said yes but it was something I shouldn't have said..

* * *

**A/N Ok.. the sequel is finished but i will continue writing about Amy's and Angy's story line with Spencer and Ashley of course in it.. But it's going to be basically the girls.. If anyone would like to read it i am going to start writing the first chapter of the new story probably this week.. If you don't feel like reading it consider that the sequel ended with Spencer's POV.. **

**Yesterday i had something else in my mind but while writing and after talking with my girl i thought about writing about Amy and Angy.. Sorry if i disapointed you with this chapter..**


End file.
